


[BJYX]我的教官有点帅-21

by Akaitou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaitou/pseuds/Akaitou
Kudos: 32





	[BJYX]我的教官有点帅-21

“有理由就可以妄为吗？有理由就是你不爱惜生命的借口吗？！你给我滚回来！”王一博一个箭步冲过去把窜到门口的肖战拉回来，这次也不给他软软的床了，直接哗啦推开桌上的书，把肖战推了按在桌上，让他的屁股刚好卡在书桌边。  
书桌很硬和床完全不一样，肖战人瘦趴在桌上哪儿都觉得嗑着疼：“好疼啊，王一博，你轻点，你干嘛呀！”  
“干嘛？今天这一百下有你受的，屁股抬高！”  
————————————————————

二十一：其实我们都有原因（上）  
王一博手下毫不放水，每一下都轮圆了手臂狠狠抽下去。  
“啊！啊！王一博，不要了不要了，我错了，我真的错了！”肖战从没被这样用力地打过，叠着前面的三十几下伤他真的一点都抗不住了，什么委屈尊严都靠边，他现在只想王一博停手。  
“那你说错哪儿了？”王一博又问他一次，手上却不停，每一下皮带中间间隔很长，但每一下都是实打实的力度。

“我……我不该半夜跑出去。”肖战回头偷瞄王一博的脸色。  
“还有呢？”  
“嗯……还有，不该翻墙。”  
“还有呢？”  
“啊？……我，我不知道了……”眼看王一博又开始抬起手了，肖战吓得赶紧用手护住身后，急得又哭了起来：“我真的不知道了，但我真的知道错了，我不敢了，王一博……你告诉我？”兔兔开始胡言乱语。

王一博无奈：“我今天白天说过什么还记得吗？”  
白天说过什么？白天不就是训练吗，说过什么特别的吗？肖战忐忑地吸吸鼻子，可怜巴巴：“什么啊？……”  
王一博叹了口气，放下了皮带：“我说，我们营地建在郊区，这几天附近出了持刀伤人事件……”  
肖战听到这里才隐约想起来，王一博白天确实强调过这件事：“你说作案时间是夜里，受伤的是个夜里独行的男青年，行凶者目前还未捉拿归案……”  
白天王一博说这事儿的时候他没仔细听，光顾着在哪儿神游欣赏王一博的脸了，当时也没觉得这种事件和自己有关，所以晚上出去的时候压根儿没想起来。

“对不起啊，王一博……我刚才真忘了。”肖战想起来了这件事才自觉理亏，惊出了一身冷汗知道了严重性，这回才是真的诚心道歉。  
“你知道我刚才有多害怕吗？我接到电话说你要翻墙出去。”王一博一边说一边手下轻轻地开始解肖战的外裤。

“无论是翻墙掉下来，还是你顺利出去以后可能会遇到的危险，我一个都不敢想。”没了皮带束缚的迷彩裤松松垮垮，王一博轻松就解开了：“你说这顿打冤不冤？”  
肖战知道王一博在扒他裤子又不敢反抗，害羞得满脸通红，耳朵尖儿都红了：“不冤……可是一博我真的好疼啊，求你了，我知道错了好不好？”他眼睛红红的趴在桌上没人按着也不敢起来，乖乖求饶。

“不好。而且还罪加一等，不认真听讲。”王一博看了看他从内裤边缘露出来皮肤的伤势，从床上拿了个靠枕垫在肖战腰腹下，让他的小屁股自然抬高：“自己屁股撅起来，刚才打了几下了？”  
“啊？……”肖战只顾着疼哪里记得去数数，愁眉苦脸：“八十下了……吧？”  
“才四十下，让你撅起来呢，快点！”  
——————————————————  
今日耶啵随笔：天呢，我宝宝屁股形状好好看啊！（失魂落魄流鼻血中）


End file.
